1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable swimming pools, and more particularly to a protective cover for enclosing an inflatable swimming pool for improved strength, puncture resistance, and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable swimming pools are well known in the art and generally comprise a single inflatable ring with a flooring sealed to the ring around its lower edge and typically fabricated from various plastics or polyvinylchloride (PVC). With the increasing costs of in-ground concrete swimming pools, however, larger above-ground pools with increased depth have become more popular. Inflatable pools, however, have heretofore been unsuitable with the increased depth due to the tremendous increase in water pressure on the sides of the pool which causes the walls to deform and tear. This has led to above-ground pools with wooden or metal superstructures generally supporting a plastic liner.